countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fluffy.125/Draw Africa !
The message starter. Dear readers, Today after I got permission from Seyri, I decided to do a drawing competition, but not like the usual drawing competitions. It's "Draw Africa !" A competition dedicated only to the African CH characters who are forgotten and underrated among the fandom. So yes, it's one of my small plans, maybe it would make the fandom move a little further away from the atmosphere of the Americans, Europeans and Asians CH characters. Competition style: The current jury members for this competition are: Cherry (Blog owner), ''Seyri and '''Marshy, the other admins/mods can join or withdraw. Each month will have a select theme, which may be themed or generic. If a character is not specified, any African CH character is an acceptable submission There will be 3 winners, there is a possibility that we will add a fourth winner if we find that his drawing deserves to win. The competition will be only '''for Africa, with the possibility of drawing '''only '''African organizations. This theme is: '''Draw Africa !. This month's character is None. This month's restriction is: Egypt, he is the only character you are not allowed to draw. Competition terms: *don't draw other characters outside Africa, I know that drawing them is very fun, but come on, let's go a little further and give Africa a chance to appear in some drawings and competitions. *You can draw CH character outside Africa as long as you draw an African CH character with them, it's not really desirable but it's your choice, and don't worry, it won't affect much on your winning chance as long as you focus more on the African CH character instead of the other one. *please keep your sense of dark/offensive humor aside when you decide to participate. *'PLEASE NO +18 DRAWINGS !, THERE MAY BE KIDS HERE !.' *'PLEASE NO SPAMS !.' *'PLEASE NO WATERMARKS OR BLEMISHES !.' *'PLEASE NO OCS !'. *'PLEASE NO NSFW!.' * Don't steal any drawings and claim that you are the owner. The jury will check the drawings and confirm whether or not it really belongs to you. Remember to credit your drawing so that no one would steal it without getting caught up. * You can draw a ship, such as:''' ''"Algeria x South Africa" as long as it doesn't include anything sexual or hint to it, you can, for example, draw them hugging each other or thanking each other or something like that. *Don't argue with the jury if you didn't win, this is a competition, there is a loser and there is a winner, remember that what really matters is that you tried and did your best, maybe if you didn't win today you may win tomorrow. *There is one exception, although the Arab League isn't organized only for African countries because they include countries from the Middle East and the Fertile Crescent (Asia), it's permissible to draw them. *The number of characters allowed to be drawn isn't specified''.'' *Don't forget the former African countries that existed before the current ones, for example, Egypt was previously known as the Kingdom of Egypt. *The drawings should be 100% original and without traces or edits. *You must follow the month-specific restrictions and the idea of the competition or else we won't accept your participation. What would happen if you didn't follow the rules: *breaking any rule may exclude you from the competition. *Intentionally breaking lots of rules/doing anything offensive during the competitions may exclude you from this competition and the upcoming ones. Finally: Don't be racist, don't be rude, don't make fun of anyone's drawing, be polite while writing a comment below this blog. And remember to have some fun. In the end, you may learn something about '''Africa.' 'Yours faithfully,' '~Cherry �� (talk)' '15:38, January 17, 2020 (UTC)' 'The message end.''' Category:Blog posts Category:Events Category:OOF